The aviation industry has developed over the years into what is now various sophisticated commercial, military, and private aircraft. Although aircraft in the aviation industry started as crude attempts to fly or crude attempts at a particular type of flying stunt or feat, the aviation industry now includes sophisticated flight simulation, design, testing, and engineering facilities for development of these aircraft.
Some aircraft have been developed over the years which positioned the crew cockpit or operating controls for the pilot, co-pilot, and others in a rearward portion of the main body or fuselage of an aircraft. Examples of such rearward positioned cockpits can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,999 by Meston titled "Spacecraft With A Crew Escape System", U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,700 by Black titled "Freight Airplane Body", United Kingdom Published Patent Application No. 470,650 by Tiltman titled "Improvements In Or Relating To Aircraft", and Italy Published Patent Application No. 627,727. Because of the specific problems in military and freight transporting applications, these rearward positioned cockpits for aircraft, however, have been targeted primarily for military and freight aircraft only and have not been considered extensively for commercial passenger aircraft.
Also, over the years, attempts to increase passenger space for commercial-passenger type aircraft have conventionally focused only on raising the height of the main body of the aircraft, e.g., a larger circumference, or widening the main body of the aircraft. Although these attempts have provided some comfort and advantages to passengers, especially commercial passengers, these changes can be expensive and still maintain the crew cockpit in the conventional forward or distal end of the main body of the aircraft.
Additionally, unlike windows and windshields on a car, a continual problem exists with passengers not being able to enjoy a full view of where they are travelling. Current viewing is limited to small windows positioned along the side portions of the main body of an aircraft. The current limited viewing, for example, requires passengers and commercial airlines to focus time and money on entertaining or occupying passengers during flight.